wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Dark Spiral
Summary (Set 1,000 years before the SandWing War of Succession) Coyote, a young SandWing, is a nobody. He is the youngest son of a merchant and a goat herder. Apart from that, his life is perfect, at least, in his view. But everything changes at the start of war. With the Sand Kingdom under siege and more dragons dying every day, generals can't afford to be picky, and his family is thrown into battle. Fighting isn't easy, and it's even worse when his parents are killed in battle, leaving him and his older sister orphaned and alone. Can Coyote and Canyon survive the perils of war? Can Coyote ever get the horrors of battle out of his head? Can he save his sister from insanity? Or will all be lost in war.... Chapter One He flew backwards and crashed into the sand a few feet away. Shards of stone and debris lay scattered and flaming, and several SandWings lay charred and burned where the explosion had hit. The horizon blurred as he struggled to his feet. Not far away lay his sister, Canyon, her pale reddish wing covering her face and shuddering. "Canyon! Are you all right?" he called to her. He took a few shaky steps towards her, his legs almost buckling under him. They had been training in a battle camp when SkyWings flew overhead and dropped something explosive on them. He'd survived by the sheer luck of back-talking the general and being sent to fly laps around the perimeter when the attack started. Canyon looked at him, her red-tinted dark eyes narrowed and full of tears. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked desperately. She shook her head, then looked at the burned out battle camp. A few other survivors were staggering around by the edge, a few dying were screeching and shuddering, their wings on fire. He followed Canyon's gaze towards the center of camp, where a dragon lay, silent and unmoving, bone exposed on the left size and the rest charred nearly beyond recognition. Canyon turned her head towards him and choked the words through tears. Mom Chapter Two Coyote lay in a small tent along with some other soldiers along the border of the Sky Kingdom, a fire flickering and lighting the hollowed faces of the six soldier in the tent. Across from him, the general looked over the war plans while the soldier next to him halfheartedly beat at a tambourine. He rested his head on his talons and closed them, trying to get some sleep... He looked around, surrounded completely by an oasis, with small, adobe huts dotting the outside. "I'm home." he whispered, joy swelling inside him. He darted towards a house he recognized as his own when he felt talons grab his shoulder. He turned to see a dark dragon, the color of the night sky, staring him with a menacing, dark-grey gaze. Coyote stepped away from the NightWing, his heart pounding. "Who are you?" he cried. The dragon did not answer his question. "''Aren't you tired of the war?" The NightWing asked, "Do you wish for peace?" "O-obviously, but you never answered-" "Do you tire you taking orders from a Queen whom you can never see?" "Well, yes, but-" "You have been chosen by the Saviors to end an endless war and break Pyyrhia from tyranny. When you rise, you must journey to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Now '''WAKE,'" Chapter Three Coyote jumped awake, his black eyes widened and his sides heaving. Canyon, who was right next to him, blinked awake, her eyes dull. He expected her to say something, but instead she just fell back asleep and shifted back into a comfortable pose. She hadn't been the same since their Mother had died, always blindly obeying orders and never talking. Coyote sighed and looked to the side and saw the morning sky. The sky was a grey color, lit vaguely by lavender. May as well go see what that dream was about. He thought, shaking some excess sand off his scales and spreading his wings. He ran forward a few steps and flapped, taking to the air. He glided over the canyon dotted land as it transformed into boulders and mountains scattered around into tightly packed peaks as the sun began to rise. The mountainous land and pine forest started to fade into marsh land. Coyote was swallowed by a cloud of fog as he travelled over the Mud Kingdom, which began to burn away in the sunlight. A dark figure was flying towards him, with two others close behind it. Coyote hovered above the beech as the three dragons approached. One of them was the NightWing from his dream, one was a rather young looking IceWing, and the last, a bright red SkyWing. Chapter Four ''Images from the ambush flashed through his head as Coyote spiraled towards the ground. ''He landed, his wings shaking as the group did the same. He shrank back from them, quivering. The SkyWing sent him a sympathetic smile that said "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)